


Дурные вести

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: «Я размышлял о том, как могли бы формироваться их взаимоотношения, и решился написать об этом»
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Michael Myers
Kudos: 3





	Дурные вести

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsavory Tidings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297442) by [butbolded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butbolded/pseuds/butbolded). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Пожалуйста, поддержите автора оригинальной работы и поставьте ему кудос, если вы зарегистрированы на AO3!

Мак.

Несмотря на серьёзный недостаток каких-либо цветочных полян поблизости, он был перед ним. Маленький, хилый, выглядевший ещё хуже в крепкой хватке широкоплечего парня, державшего его. Где он нашёл его? И вместо того, чтобы поддаться желанию осмотреть окрестности в поисках давно забытого источника радости, как из неподдельного любопытства, так и из необходимости избежать этой мучительно неловкой ситуации, Эван просто наблюдал за хрупким цветком.

Должен ли был он сказать что-то? Убийцы редко, если вообще когда-либо, разговаривали друг с другом. Отвергнув эту идею, он просто поднял глаза от разглядывания подарка в немом вопросе и посмотрел в пустые и опустошённые глазные прорези поношенной маски перед ним. Никогда прежде Эван не желал так отчаянно узнать, о чём же думал этот молчун; а он задавался этим вопросом и раньше.

В конце концов, Эван решил, что, если он не примет цветок, это может спровоцировать лишнее напряжение, которого он предпочёл бы избежать. Майкл был той силой, с которой стоило считаться, Эван знал это наверняка. Однажды он уже был свидетелем того, что случилось с Фредди, когда придурок решил, что было бы весело поиздеваться над Майклом и, что хуже, попытаться снять с него маску.

С небольшим кивком Эван взял цветочек в свои медвежьи лапы. Казалось, именно этого и ждал Майкл, потому что как только цветок был принят, он тут же развернулся и ушёл, не произнеся ни слова. Вероятно, решил возвратиться на свою территорию. Эван проводил взглядом таинственного молчуна, что растворился в тумане, после чего тотчас позволил себе присесть на сырую землю.

Покрутив в руках свой увядавший подарок, Эван поморщился. Что это должно было значить? Это была шутка? Нет, нет, Майкл совершенно точно не был способен на шутки, особенно такие невинные, как эта. Для него «шутками» могли быть развлечения во время убийств, игры с его жертвами, если угодно. Впрочем, это Эван понимал лучше, чем пытаться разобраться в действиях Майкла. Что двигало и двигает Майклом не было известно никому, кроме него самого.

***

Это было только началом странного и беспорядочного поведения Майкла, которое с каждым разом раздражало Эвана всё больше. В мире Сущности убийцы, как правило, были как бы прикреплены к соответствующим им территориям, если же им посчастливилось иметь таковые. Тем не менее они могли свободно перемещаться от местности к местности вне испытаний, однако большинство убийц были одиночками. Майкл был одним из них, хотя, похоже, теперь он отваживался посещать Поместье Макмиллан всё больше и больше.

Поначалу Эван даже не заметил этих постоянных вторжений; Майкл, несмотря на его рост, был быстрым, тихим, и его невозможно было обнаружить. Однако, как только Эван прознал об этих визитах (по рассказам Фредди, одного из немногих болтливых убийц), Эван начал присматривать за парнем. Время от времени он видел Майкла. Иногда тот следил за ним, иногда просто осматривал саму территорию.

Это по меньшей мере раздражало Эвана. Он знал, что не может помешать Майклу приходить и уходить, однако он скорее откажется от своих любимых медвежьих капканов, чем позволит этому продолжаться без каких-либо вопросов. К сожалению, всякий раз, когда он пытался противостоять Майклу, тот ускользал от него. Но только не в этот раз.

Расставив достаточно своих любимых ловушек в тех местах, в которых он обычно замечал Майкла, Эван собирался удостовериться, чтобы в этот раз Майерс не сбежал. Тщательно разместив каждый капкан, замаскированный среди жухлой тёмной травы, что росла повсюду, Эван настолько гордился проделанной работой, что подумал, что даже Филип едва ли сумел бы обойти их.

Когда он устанавливал последнюю ловушку на землю, привычным движением раздвигая её металлические челюсти, знакомый звук активированного капкана эхом разнёсся по территории. Он поймал его? Бросая нераскрытую ловушку, Эван поднялся. Двигаясь в сторону звука, он готовился столкнуться со свирепостью пойманного зверя. Однако когда он обнаружил, что сработавшая ловушка была пуста и без следов крови, Эван раздражённо сжал челюсть.

Развернувшись на пятках, чтобы оглядеться и поискать какие-либо подсказки о том, кто мог обезвредить его капкан, Эван нашёл ответ быстрее, чем мог ожидать. Столкнувшись с нечеловечески крепкой грудью, Эван отшатнулся назад, чтобы увидеть не кого иного, как виновника всего этого торжества, нависшего над ним.

Не в силах сдержать свой яростный взгляд, Макмиллан сжал кулаки, пытаясь подавить желание устроить жестокую драку с непоколебимым убийцей. Однако что-то привлекло его внимание, прежде чем он решился нанести удар. Взглянув вниз, на сжатый кулак Майкла, он заметил ещё один потрёпанный мак.

Ярость тотчас сменилась невероятным замешательством, и Эван вновь поднял глаза на маску, безэмоционально пялившуюся на него. Спокойнее и осторожнее Эван наконец произнёс:

— Чего ты хочешь? — и тут же задался вопросом, был ли это первый раз, когда он говорил с Майклом вот так, обращаясь напрямую.

В отличие от непринуждённых слежек и погонь, движения парня сейчас были неуклюжими и нестройными. Майкл протянул несчастный цветок, зажатый в его кулаке, тяжело дыша под маской. Тяжелее, чем обычно.

Неужели… Неужели Майкл нервничал? Нет, это не могло быть правдой… И всё же…

Эван почувствовал, как его грудь сжалась при виде такого огромного убийцы, стоявшего перед ним и взволнованно вручавшего ему цветок. Он поблагодарил всех известных и неизвестных ему богов, что сейчас тоже был в маске. Казалось, его лицо изрядно обдало жаром, и он легко мог догадаться почему.

Тяжело сглотнув, Эван осторожно взял цветок в свою руку. Опустив взгляд на него и стараясь не смотреть на Майкла, он поблагодарил его. Его голос звучал более неуверенно и мягко, чем ему хотелось бы. Тот факт, что он прежде всего поблагодарил его, заставил разум Эвана загудеть от беспокойных мыслей. К тому времени, как он оторвался от мака, Майкла уже давно не было.

***

Из всех постоянно прибывавших убийц Герман не нравился Эвану меньше остальных. Он был диким и мерзавцем, однако имел страсть к своей работе. И это было тем, что действительно восхищало Эвана в любом человеке, независимо от обстоятельств. Было странно обнаружить себя в поисках Доктора в ветхом и полуразрушенном госпитале, что располагался в одной из областей мира Сущности. Ещё страннее — найдя его, Макмиллан понял, что без всякого злого умысла позволил тревожившим его вопросам просто выплеснуться.

— Что известно о Майкле? — было первым из потока любопытств Эвана. Герман и он разговаривали раньше всего пару раз, однако это было гораздо больше, чем он говорил с любым другим убийцей. В то время как оба всё ещё уставали друг от друга и мотивов обоих, они имели своего рода негласное принятие друг друга.

Будто пытаясь понять, чего добивался Эван, лишь глядя на него, Герман понаблюдал за ним пару секунд, прежде чем ответить своим пронзительным резким голосом:

— Немного, — его хищные глаза метались взад-вперёд, сканируя Эвана, — Всю персональную информацию о Майерсе можно по пальцам пересчитать.

Неудовлетворенный ответом, Эван сердито продолжил:

— Должно же быть хоть что-то, — его губы скривились в оскале, а манера поведения стала более агрессивной, — Я думал, что он б-беспощаден, бесчувственен…

Слова подвели его, и он оборвал предложение. Слишком разгорячённый, чтобы связать мысли. Однако то, что он сказал, не осталось незамеченным.

— Твоё мнение изменилось? — в нетерпении спросил Герман, казалось, он был крайне заинтересован подобным всплеском эмоций.

Уже осторожнее, Эван замялся, прежде чем робко продолжить:

— Он приходил на мою территорию.

Это заявление было немедленно отвержено, Картер тут же уверенно парировал:

— Это неслыханно; чтобы убийцы бродили, — доктор сделал вид, будто повернулся к Эвану спиной, и начал играться с металлическим подносом, на котором лежали засохшие и просроченные медикаменты.

Сделав недовольное лицо, Эван язвительно добавил:

— Он дарил мне цветы.

Движения остановились, и Герман вновь развернулся лицом к Эвану. Несмотря на деформирующий аппарат, что держал его рот и глаза раскрытыми и не позволял выражать эмоции, Эван сумел разглядеть любопытство в его чертах.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Герман, хотя больше это походило на приглашение к баловству. Его тон и интенсивность сочились скрытыми мотивами.

Вынужденный отказаться от дополнительной информации, Эван сердито посмотрел на Германа, мысленно стараясь отговорить его от участия во всём том, что тот уже успел напридумывать. Мгновенно разрушив напряжённую тишину, Доктор безумно и пронзительно рассмеялся, наполнив воздух электрическими разрядами.

— Почему, Макмиллан, должно быть, ты завоевал сердце монстра.

Насмехаясь над шуткой сумасшедшего, Эван вдруг вспомнил, с кем он разговаривал. С помешанным бывшим доктором, что мучил своих пациентов и себя, чтобы страдать, как они. Было ли умно идти к этому человеку? Скорее всего, нет. Тем не менее, к собственному ужасу, Эван заметил, что Картер не был так уж юмористически настроен. Неужели он серьёзно? Майкл Майерс не мог влюбиться в него.

Ведь так?

Эвана сокрушило осознание того, что Герман не только не шутил, но и был, возможно, не так далёк от истины. Это поразило его сильнее, чем безнадёжность всей той игры, в которой их держало ненасытное божество. Неужели немыслимое и, честно, невозможное, воплотилось в жизнь? Скорее нет, конечно, нет, сама ситуация, в которой они находились, затрудняла допуск такой возможности.

Хотя его лицо и было скрыто под металлической маской, которую он надел, Герман, казалось, был в состоянии читать его как открытую книгу. Его непрекращавшиеся смешки заставили Эвана покинуть госпиталь и пошагать обратно на свою территорию. Он едва услышал, как Доктор крикнул ему вослед:

— Дай знать, когда вам понадобиться консультация для пар!

***

Колкая фраза, брошенная Германом напоследок, заставила Макмиллана глубже погрузиться в безумие. Однако это и было работой Доктора, не так ли? С тяжёлым вздохом Эван ворвался на свою территорию, потерянный в собственных бесконечных тревожных мыслях.

Тёмный туман клубился по промышленной зоне его поместья, и Эван не мог не ощутить толику накатывавшего облегчения. Всё в его жизни было уничтожено, включая и саму жизнь. Однако это произошло ещё до вмешательства Сущности. Копия его дома обеспечила ему некоторый комфорт, хоть и фальшивый. Тем не менее его наслаждение было недолгим, поскольку причина всех его нынешних терзаний зловеще стояла посреди обломков.

Нарушение мимолётного покоя мгновенно разъярило его. Не тратя времени, Эван демонстративно подошёл к скрывавшейся фигуре. Как только они оказались лицом к лицу, Траппер пихнул Майкла в грудь. Обычно Майкл был недвижим, казалось, его тело сделано из свинца. Эван вовсе и не ожидал, что этот человек-кирпичная стена почувствует эффект от его удара. Тем не менее в этот раз Тень пошатнулся назад, хоть и немного.

Казалось, Майкл не ожидал агрессии, и это ещё больше усугубило припадок Эвана. Быстро осознав, что у него не было времени на перерыв, Охотник вдруг ощутил неоспоримый страх, который Майкл без труда вселял всем остальным. Тень был выше него, совсем ненамного, и такой же широкий. Неизвестная сила зла, что двигала Майклом, заполнила воздух вокруг них, и он быстро стал удушающим.

Как обычно, не к добру, гордость и твёрдый характер Эвана не позволили ему отступить от этого существа. Стоя уверенно, Траппер выпятил грудь для устрашения. Это была его территория, и будь он проклят, если и дальше позволит этому придурку терроризировать его на ней.

Точная и рассчитанная атака Майкла наступила мгновенно. Рука Майерса, схватившая его за шею, была невыносимой и угрожающе опасной. Хватка Майкла была крепче, чем у Бога, и Эван почувствовал, как поступление воздуха тотчас прервалось. Панические мысли тут же начали заполонять его разум, в то время как он пытался сопротивляться хватке Майкла. Всего одна рука превзошла его в считанные секунды, и Траппер крайне пожалел о своём выборе противника.

Не в силах помочь себе, Эван, управляемый сверхъестественным захватом Майкла, был утянут к угольной башне, что располагалась чуть поодаль. Когда Эвана прижали к внешней стене, давление вокруг его саднящего горла вдруг исчезло. Он сделал глубокий вдох, однако облегчение от возвращения воздуха в его лёгкие вскоре оказалось забыто, потому как Майкл положил свою руку на его маску. Его чудовищная ладонь закрыла почти всё его лицо, не оставляя Эвану времени, чтобы среагировать, прежде чем его затылок столкнулся со зданием.

Когда Майкл был возбуждён, его пугающая концентрация и решительность лишь усиливали его талант убийцы. У Эвана кружилась голова от удара черепом о стену, и он остался в дезориентированном состоянии. Шокирующая волна боли прокатилась по его телу. Однако это его не остановило, а лишь заставило совершить непонятный взмах в сторону Майкла. Очевидно, ожидая возмездия, Тень встретил удар по лицу без какой-либо особой реакции.

Взамен же, казалось, это лишь ещё больше спровоцировало убийцу. С новым коротким и решительным ударом головой о потрёпанную стену, Эван потерял силу. Вцепившись в руку Майерса, чтобы попытаться отнять её, Охотник отчаянно старался ослабить его хватку.

Его колени ослабевали всё больше, пока заставлявшие неметь волны боли прокатывались по его телу, и Эван использовал последний выброс адреналина, чтобы удержаться на ногах. По-видимому, поняв, что сила Эвана угасала, Майкл приложил все свои огромные усилия, сталкивая Эвана на землю.

Не в силах больше противостоять такому давлению, Эван вскоре обнаружил себя упавшим на колени. Как только он оказался в таком положении, Майкл отступил назад, чтобы нанести мощный удар в его грудь. Отлетая обратно к стене, Эван подавился, когда из него выбили весь воздух. Теперь, сидя в этом положении, Охотник прислонился спиной к зданию.

Голова кружилась от предыдущих ударов, и Эвану потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что Майкл прекратил нападать на него. Заставляя себя посмотреть вверх, чтобы взглянуть на убийцу, он стал свидетелем знакомой нервозности Майкла. Тень, казалось, сосредоточенно наблюдал за ним, как за своей жертвой. Грудь вздымалась и опускалась в совершенно ином темпе, Эван мог услышать это сквозь его вновь тяжёлое дыхание.

Он почти чувствовал себя уязвимым под пристальным взглядом Майкла, будто его собирались съесть. Несмотря на то, что Траппер не мог видеть глаза Тени, он мог чувствовать их. Жадно пожиравшие каждую деталь, сверлившие его с такой силой и… Страстью.

Напряжение в груди Эвана вернулось, и он вновь ощутил эту странную любовь к дикой натуре Майкла. Безмолвный убийца наблюдал за ним, изучал его. Каждая секунда этого наблюдения съедала самоуверенность Эвана. Не в силах больше выносить этот взгляд, Охотник с горечью отвернулся в сторону.

Немое разглядывание длилось мучительно долго, дольше, чем Эван мог выдержать. Наконец, нарушив тишину, он бросил вызов Майклу:

— Не мог бы ты просто продолжить?

Хотя Майкл и не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, Макмиллан мог с уверенностью сказать, что ему удалось вырвать его из паутины запутанных мыслей, роившихся в его голове. Казалось, наполненный решимостью, Тень потянулся к молнии на верхней части своего комбинезона. Дёрнув застёжку вниз, Майкл вытащил руки из своей одежды и позволил ей свободно повиснуть на его талии.

Ни один убийца никогда прежде не видел, что было под комбинезоном Майкла, и Эван время от времени задавался вопросом, что же тот носил под ним, если там вообще было хоть что-то. До очарования просто, на Майерсе была обычная грязная футболка, которая когда-то, скорее всего, была белой. Пятна, рассыпанные по ней задолго до того, как Сущность забрала их, составляли коллаж нерассказанных и давно забытых историй. Теперь, казалось, настала череда Эвана наблюдать за Майклом.

Инстинкты Макмиллана, что кричали ему о том, что опасность никуда не делась, и что ему стоило искать пути отступления, были заглушены его неприкрытым любопытством. Зачем Майкл поставил себя в такое уязвимое положение? Раздеваться перед своим противником казалось глупым ходом. Или же, это было бы так, если Майкл вообще для начала считал его своим противником.

Теперь же, когда руки Майкла не были закрыты, Эван мог видеть, каким бледным он был. Несмотря на то, что он всегда предполагал, кожа Майерса выглядела мягкой и нетронутой. Защищённая, несомненно, поношенным комбинезоном в течение всех этих лет. Его ладони, однако, были мозолистыми и грубыми. Такой резкий перепад.

— Что ты… — прежде чем Эван успел договорить свой встревоженный вопрос, Майкл продолжил раздеваться.

Тень спустил складчатый материал ниже, обнажая свои боксеры. Ничего из того, что Траппер мог даже подумать сказать, не сорвалось с его губ в тот момент, так что он решил промолчать.

Когда комбинезон был более или менее снят, спущен до лодыжек убийцы, Эван осторожно изучил Майерса. При наблюдении Охотник заметил продолжавшееся тяжёлое дыхание, неуверенные движения Майкла, и, эм, натянутые боксеры.

Эван, возможно, не всегда был хорош в социальных взаимодействиях и намёках, однако этот трудно было истолковать неверно. Будучи порядочным и хорошо воспитанным человеком, Эван со вкусом произнёс: «Ох».

Он не был уверен, стоит ли ему снова благодарить богов за то, что маска скрывала его раскрасневшееся лицо, потому что в этот раз он ощутил некоторый трепет и всплеск адреналина из-за сложившейся ситуации. Как неприлично. Хотя действительно ли это было проблемой? Учитывая, что все они были лишь пешками в безумной игре беспощадного божества.

Быть может, этот трепет отразился в его чертах, потому что Майкл подошёл ближе к Эвану. Теперь же, практически столкнувшись с прикрытой тканью трусов эрекцией Майерса, Эван нервно вздохнул. Подняв взгляд на маску, что скрывала любое его выражение лица, Охотник задумался, почему Тень остановился именно здесь. Майкл, казалось, хотел взять контроль над ситуацией, однако всё равно ожидал действий Эвана.

Помня, что Тень старательно сохранял свою маску на лице и любой ценой не позволял снять её, Эван коротко подумал, оказывал ли Майкл таким образом ему уважение. Предоставляя ему выбор, снять маску или нет. Маска была не столько необходимостью, сколько небольшим утешением для Траппера. Так что несмотря на всю ситуацию, Эван оценил добрый жест парня.

Осторожно дотянувшись, чтобы убрать металл, скрывавший его лицо, Эван раскрыл свой облик Майерсу. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз смотрелся в зеркало и видел своё лицо должным образом. Самое лучшее из того, куда убийцы могли взглянуть на себя здесь, были различные пруды и озёра, разбросанные меж областей. Если, конечно, ещё суметь разглядеть что-то в удушающем тусклом мраке, что повис здесь навечно, то так тому и быть.

К своему удивлению, он надеялся, что не выглядел сейчас слишком ужасно. Однако он никогда не узнает наверняка, и это заставило его тревожно поморщиться. Мысленно насмехнувшись над собственным беспокойством, он тут же стал корить себя за то, что рассуждал, как девчонка-подросток. В конце концов, Майкл Майерс не приглашал его на выпускной или на какое-то бессмысленное и бесполезное свидание, как большинство людей.

Переведя внимание с маски на эрекцию перед собой, Траппер хотел спросить, можно ли ему продолжать. Эван недостаточно доверял текущей обстановке, чтобы вот так просто взять и сделать это. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что ему только что хорошенько надрали задницу. Однако, как и прежде, казалось, Майкл способен был прочесть его мысли, и эта ситуация определённо доказала это. Тень потянулся к своим боксерам и извлёк возбуждённый орган. Теперь он был прямо перед глазами Охотника, привлекая всё его внимание.

В прошлом у Эвана уже бывали связи как с парнями, так и с девушками. Так что напряжённый член прямо перед его лицом нисколько не отпугивал его. Вспоминая практики из далёкого прошлого, он обхватил член Майкла рукой. Как вдруг заметил, что лишь от его лёгкого прикосновения пальцами к разгорячённой плоти, Майкл едва сдержался, чтобы не вскинуть бёдра навстречу. Эван не понаслышке знал, как много времени прошло с тех пор, когда он в последний раз имел физический контакт с другим человеком, чёрт возьми, ведь он находился в этом мире дольше всех остальных. Однако что-то в том, как сильно Майкл отреагировал на такое простое прикосновение, заставило Эвана задуматься о том, делал ли он что-то подобное когда-либо вообще.

Мысль о том, что Майкл, скорее всего, сделает это в первый раз с ним, взволновала Эвана так, как не следовало бы. Однако он почувствовал, как возбуждение нарастало в его паху, и позволил своим непристойным мыслям остаться. Умело принявшись за работу, Эван прижал язык к нижней части члена Майкла и проглотил кончик.

Руки Майкла инстинктивно потянулись и схватили его за голову, заставляя Эвана вздрогнуть. Его только что избили, в конце концов, однако хватка Тени на его голове стала осторожной и бережной, и Эван расслабил напряжённые мышцы. В такие времена Эван желал, чтобы у него всё ещё были волосы. Раньше он без конца наслаждался рывками нетерпеливого партнёра. Неважно, Эван был полон решимости убедиться, что если это действительно был первый минет Майерса, то всё будет сделано правильно. Он всегда гордился своей способностью доставлять удовольствие.

Втягивая свои щёки, Траппер всё больше и больше вбирал эрекцию Майкла в свой рот, покачивая головой. Несмотря на желание двигаться быстрее, Эван удерживал очень медленный темп ради Майкла. Это, казалось, совсем не беспокоило Майерса и фактически давало ему время познакомиться с новыми ощущениями. С которыми, по-видимому, Тень вовсе не был знаком. Однако Майкл всё же казался напряжённым, словно он использовал все свои силы, чтобы сдерживаться. Не зная, была ли это попытка не кончить так скоро или же не потерять контроль над собой, Эван решил, что лучше будет сохранить медленный ритм. Пока что.

Сосредоточившись на ощущениях в собственном рту, Траппер был удивлён, обнаружив, что Майкл, судя по вкусу, был скорее чистым, не считая небольшого пота. Размышляя, была ли эта область его тела вообще когда-либо затронута, Эван едва заметил, как ускорился. Отвлекаясь от запретного возбуждения, Охотник тотчас мысленно отругал себя за то, что стал так явно нетерпелив. Приходя в чувство, лишь когда рука Майкла стала крепче сжимать его голову, он вернулся к своему медленному темпу.

Полагая, что именно этого и хотел Майерс, лёгкого и медленного начала, Эван быстро понял, что его неосторожная ошибка породила нового монстра.

Как только он вновь замедлился, Майкл использовал свою хватку на его голове, чтобы теперь управлять его движениями и темпом. Потеряв контроль над ситуацией, Эван позволил Майерсу использовать свой рот как секс-игрушку. Майкл толкался в рассеянном ритме и со звериной жаждой.

Растущее безрассудство усиливало толчки Майкла быстрее, чем Эван успевал подготовиться. Пытаясь расслабить глотку для эрекции, Охотник непроизвольно издал вожделенный стон. Должно быть, это только усилило отчаяние Майкла, и он резко протолкнул свой член глубже в горло Эвана.

Казалось, будто всё его горло было до краёв заполнено членом Майкла. Не в силах сдержать стон желания и боли, звук его всё же оказался заглушен проталкивавшимся стояком. Поднимая взгляд на Майкла, Эван вдруг услышал хриплый стон из-под его поношенной маски. Первый звук, который Майерс когда-либо издавал с момента его появления в мире Сущности, насколько Эвану было известно.

Услышав такой простой звук от всё же безмолвного убийцы, Траппер загорелся похотью и тоже поддался животному голоду. С новой силой, Эван намеревался проглотить этого человека живьём. Занимая более доминирующую позицию в сложившейся ситуации, Охотник схватился за бёдра Тени для поддержки. Используя это как рычаг, чтобы притянуть Майкла ближе и глубже, Эван продвинулся так далеко, как только мог.

Подрагивавший член скользил всё глубже, пока нос Эвана не уткнулся во взъерошенные волосы, обрамлявшие пах Майерса. Он целиком был внутри. С огнём в глазах Макмиллан посмотрел вверх на безэмоциональную маску и возобновил движения головой. Следя за тем, чтобы всегда держать зрительный контакт, Охотник то вбирал внутрь, то высовывал эрекцию из своей раскрытой глотки. Медленный темп был заброшен, и Эван двигался так быстро, как только позволяло его горло.

Ощущение того, что бёдра Майерса начинали непроизвольно подрагивать, изнывая от нужды, заставляло Траппера двигаться дальше. Хватка Майкла на его голове продолжала усиливаться настолько, что он даже впился в него ногтями. Это не походило на то, как его тянули за волосы, нет, однако это было чем-то новым и куда более будоражащим.

Член глубоко в его горле дал понять, что Майкл не продержится дольше. Дыхание Майерса стало быстрым и поверхностным, и Эван с нетерпением ожидал кульминации. С последним толчком в глубину его горла, Эван наконец ощутил, как тёплая и липкая жидкость выплеснулась ему в рот. Ещё один хриплый стон Майкла заставил Эвана страстно застонать в ответ, и он жадно проглотил сперму, прежде чем выпустить спадавшую эрекцию из своего рта.

Они оба рвано дышали, и Траппер заметил растерянную сутулость в позе Майерса. Он знал, что следующее, что тот намеревался сделать, было отступить и вновь попытаться ускользнуть. Как он делал всегда.

— Куда это ты думаешь, ты собрался? — бросил Охотник предупреждающим тоном. Его руки всё ещё крепко держали бёдра Майерса, и Эван потянул его вперёд. Споткнувшись о собственный комбинезон, Тень приземлился аккурат на него, как Эван и планировал.

— Мы только начали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава была переведена 19 июля 2020  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9676092


End file.
